Interrogations
by heavenly-vixen
Summary: MM Tag to How The Other Half Lives and sequel to Say It Isn't So! Michael and Maria come home to an interrogation.
1. The Interrogation

Title: Interrogations  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Michael can own me if he wishes.   
  
Description: Tag to "How the Other Half lives" and sequel to "Say It Isn't So". After returning home from their glorious, rebellious weekend, Michael is subjected to an interrogation by Maria's mother.  
  
Author's Note: I always thought that Amy was hilarious in "Disturbing Behavior" and "HTOHL" and that the writers could have added something like this at the end. Just a little more comic relief mixed in with so much drama.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Maria pulled the Jetta into her driveway. As soon as she turned off the engine, her mother appeared at the door and ran out towards the car. Maria had dropped Michael off at his apartment before going home, and it was lucky she had because her mom did not look happy. Maria sighed and stepped out of the car, immediately greeted with Amy's demands for answers.  
  
"Did you sleep with Michael?" she asked bluntly.  
  
"Hi mom, I'm glad to be home too," Maria replied, which probably wasn't such a good idea.  
  
"Yeah, well answer my question and we'll see how glad you are to be home."  
  
"No mom, don't worry, nothing happened." Amy sighed her relief, and engulfed Maria in a hug.  
  
"Where's Michael?" Amy asked after noticing that the tall brooding one was absent.  
  
"Why?" Maria asked suspiciously while eyeing her mother.  
  
"Because I want to talk to him, what? You thought I was just going to let him get away with taking my baby across state lines?" Maria looked down. She knew she'd already lost this fight.  
  
"He's at his apartment mom, I dropped him off a minute ago," Amy nodded her head.  
  
"Give me the keys," She held out her hand. Maria didn't even try to fight her on it. She just handed them over and moved aside as her mom got into the car and drove down the street.  
  
Maria may not have been able to stop her mother from going to see Michael, but she could warn him. Maria ran inside and quickly dialed the familiar number.  
  
"Come on, pick up."  
  
"What?" Michael's usual gruff answer rang in Maria's ears.  
  
"Heads up," Michael, on the other end of the phone narrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
"Maria, is that you?" This was her typical, weird behavior.  
  
"Yeah, listen… My mom's on her way."  
  
"What? Here?" Michael gasped out shocked. Maria never had the chance to answer. There was a knock on Michael's door.  
  
"Good Luck." Maria wished sincerely.  
  
"Thanks, see ya," Michael hung up the phone on a very nervous Maria as he slowly went to answer the door.   
  
Michael reluctantly opened the door. Michael tried to fane confusion at Mrs. Deluca's appearance at his apartment. "Mrs. Deluca, can I help you?" Amy pushed past Michael, straight into the little apartment. She surveyed her surroundings, remembering that it was her first time actually inside his apartment. Amy was tempted to pity Michael for the life he was forced to live. She definitely understood Maria's urge to protect him.  
  
"Sit down Michael." Amy ordered. Michael moved over to the couch and sat down uncomfortably. He briefly was thankful he'd cleaned up after noticing her surveying eyes. However her order managed to banish that thought from his mind. Michael raised his eyes to the older woman as she paced back and forth in front of him. His poor carpet, it was old and worn as it was, and Mrs. Deluca was now going to pace a hole in it.  
  
"I have questions Michael, lots of questions and you are going to answer them, truthfully, you hear me?" Michael nodded slowly. He knew better than to argue with a Deluca on a mission.  
  
"Good, lets start with a very simple question… Did you sleep with my daughter?"  
  
"No Mrs. Deluca, I didn't." Michael shook his head. Satisfied that he was telling the truth after staring at him closely Amy sat down beside him.  
  
"Thank God for small miracles." She muttered. When she took a seat beside him, Michael tensed slightly, this did not go un-noticed by Amy and she was tempted to enjoy his discomfort.  
  
"Now, where did you take Maria?" Michael looked up at her. She had a familiar look on her face, one that he saw on Maria's beautiful face when she was frustrated with him, which was quite regularly. He almost smiled.  
  
"We went to Tucson." Michael answered truthfully, there was no point lying, Maria always knew when he was, and he knew that Mrs. Deluca would be able to as well.  
  
"Why? Why did you go to Tucson of all places? And it better not be to get stoned and have sex in the hills," Amy added as an after thought that elicited a very confused look from Michael.  
  
"I found some of my family, they live there." Amy's head shot up to look straight at Michael.  
  
"You found some of your family?" Amy sounded hopeful.  
  
"I thought so, we're still not sure." Disappointment seemed to flash across her face briefly.  
  
"Why did Maria go?"   
  
"Moral support, I guess… I don't know, I didn't want to go alone," Michael admitted looking away. A smile tugged lightly at Amy's lips.  
  
"And it wasn't just that you needed the Jetta to get there," Michael caught the playful tone in her voice and smiled slightly.  
  
"Well you know that helped." Amy smiled at him. She couldn't look away from him. She never really looked him in the eyes before. He held so much sincerity there, and he was definitely a good-looking boy. She was starting to realize what had Maria so enthralled. He had something about him, a truth in his eyes.  
  
They say the eyes are the windows to your soul, and just by taking one good look into Michael's you understood where that came from. He held all of him in the depths of the brown pools. You could see his strength, his honor, the truth, exactly how he was feeling and even what he was thinking. It was entrancing, and to the horror of Amy, she was starting to actually like the boy. Far from giving him her blessing to run wild with her daughter, but there was something there that was winning her over.  
  
Amy stood and walked toward the door. She paused and turned back to Michael, who was now standing in the center of the room.   
  
"I hope you find what you're looking for Michael." Michael's head shot up and he locked eyes with Amy. He saw and heard the sincerity of her statement. He nodded in thanks. Amy opened the door and walked out. As soon as the door clicked shut after her exit, Michael sighed with relief. He thought she was going to kill him, he never expected that. But then again, Deluca's were forever surprising him.   
  
TBC… 


	2. Candy Goodness

Author: Ally a.k.a heavenly-vixen  
  
Email: team_x_4eva@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Roswell - Michael/Maria  
  
Disclaimer: Michael can own me if he wishes.  
  
Description: Tag to "How the Other Half lives" and sequel to "Say It Isn't So". After returning home from their glorious, rebellious weekend, Michael is subjected to an interrogation by Maria's mother.  
  
Author's Notes: I always thought that Amy was hilarious in "Disturbing Behavior" and "HTOHL" and that the writers could have added something like this at the end. Just a little more comic relief mixed in with so much drama.  
  
****  
  
Michael sat down in silence. Maria's mom had just left and he was still alive. The experience was unnerving. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there like that, but it must have been for a while because the next thing he knew Maria walked in. Like usual, no knock, she just walked straight in. Anyone else and he would have been pissed off. Michael looked up and saw her standing in front of him staring at him, checking for signs of life and visible wounds. When she found none, she relaxed as relief washed over her. Maria stepped closer to Michael and cupped his face with her hands, caressing him softly. Michael closed his eyes at her touch and smiled slightly, leaning his forehead against her stomach.  
  
"Well you appear to be in one piece." Maria smiled. Michael laughed lightly.  
  
"Yeah." was all he said. Maria ran her fingers through his hair, as he leaned against her.   
  
"What'd she say?" She asked softly. Michael raised his head to look into her eyes.  
  
"Sit down," Michael took her hand. "She just wanted to know where we went and what we did."  
  
"What'd you tell her?" Michael smiled at her.  
  
"The truth." Maria's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"The truth? Which truth?" Michael laughed lightly.  
  
"Not that one... my, uh, non-human status is still under wraps. I just told her that I may have found some of my family, and that they were in Tucson, so that's where we went," Maria nodded.  
  
"Tell me... What did she say to you on the phone, while we were in the car?" Michael lowered his head. He contemplated not telling her for a minute, before deciding that the truth was best.  
  
"To quote, 'on this glorious, rebellious weekend of yours, you will take care of my daughter, you will be kind to her and she will have fun. You will not get matching tattoos; you will not allow her to pierce any part of her body that cannot be shown in polite company, and Michael, if you have sex with my daughter, I will hunt you down and kill you like the mangy dog you are' End quote."  
  
Maria looked serious for the entire speech then she burst out laughing. Michael was shocked, how could she find that funny? Her mother had every intention of killing him in a way he was sure to be painful and she was laughing.   
  
"I'm glad you find this funny," Maria tried to stop laughing but only succeeded in laughing more.  
  
"I'm sorry." She managed to get out while laughing.   
  
"Maria." He whined. Michael actually whined, that was funny in it self.  
  
"Oh come on, it's funny,"   
  
"No it's not," Michael whined again. Maria finally stopped laughing and just smiled at him. She brought her hand up to caress his cheek. Maria leaned in and kissed him softly.  
  
"How's your shoulder space boy?" Michael moved his arm around,   
  
"Fine, good as knew." They had stopped off at Max's as soon as they got back into town, after he healed Michael they went home.  
  
"Good to hear." She smiled sweetly. Michael couldn't help but just look at her. She was so beautiful. Her hair was long and curly, a far cry from the short, straight little do she had last year, but she was beautiful with both. Hell he thought she'd be beautiful with no hair. He couldn't help himself. He had to kiss her.  
  
It started out soft and sweet but it grew very passionate. Michael gently guided Maria to lie down. Finally, for lack of oxygen they pulled apart, gasping. Michael wasted no time and started kissing a trail down her throat, down to her neck. He found her pulse point and sucked hard, leaving a mark. His mark. No one could touch her now; she was marked as his.  
  
"Michael," She moaned his name and he thought he would die right there. At that moment, it didn't even bother him. How he ever went months without being able to touch her baffled him. She ran her fingernails down his back and he couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his throat. She was torturing him.  
  
"Maria," He gasped when she ran her hands up the inside of his shirt, her nails gently scratching at his skin along the way. He needed to feel her skin. Michael ran his hand up under her shirt as he moved to kiss her lips. They kissed passionately while reaching for each other, the need to feel skin against skin over powering them. When they pulled apart Maria held his face in her hands forcing him to stop and look at her.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? You are making it so hard to stop." Michael smiled softly. He leaned down and kissed her softly before looking into her eyes again.  
  
"You're making it hard for me to let you stop, why stop?" He smiled evilly but only succeeded in looking completely adorable.   
  
"We stop because I'm only 17 and I'm not ready to keep going.' Michael nodded.  
  
"I know, and we stop because I'm an alien." Maria shook her head.  
  
"I don't care about that, that's not stopping me," Michael looked deep into her eyes and saw total acceptance. No one had ever accepted him, let alone all of him, knowing everything about him.  
  
"God, Maria, the things you make me feel... Do you have any idea?" Maria shifted slightly and brushed the bulge in the front of his pants. She smiled proudly.  
  
"Yeah." Michael gritted his teeth at her action.  
  
"That's cruel," Maria pouted and caressed his cheek softly.  
  
"I'm sorry baby," She said innocently. Michael smiled.  
  
"No you're not," He laughed and Maria laughed along with him. It was nice; it was the first time in a long time that they'd laughed and especially together. Michael lowered his head to the crook of her neck and breathed her in. She always smelt so good. He felt Maria wrap her arms around his shoulders and smiled against her skin.   
  
"I love you," He whispered so softly Maria almost missed it. She smiled as total and complete happiness washed over her.  
  
"I love you too," She whispered back. Michael pulled back to look into her eyes, he wasn't sure she'd heard him, though he was glad she had. Maria kept her arms around his neck as Michael lost himself in the depths of her beautiful green eyes. She pulled him down and kissed him softly. It occurred to him briefly that it was the first time Maria had outright said she loved him, but the thought faded away in the pleasure of her kiss.   
  
The End  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
